On The Ball
by Jones'Miss
Summary: Moving to Forks has been a big chance, especially after Jasper. But now i have expectations to break and chances to take. After soccer tryouts those boys won’t know what hit them. How will Edward Feel about the New Girl. BPOV/EPOV
1. Chapter 1 The Opener

**On The Ball.**

**Hey guys, this is my new Fan Fiction. Don't worry i will carry on with When She Arrives'. But both are now going to be updated simultaneously. I have been playing around. With idea for a long time now and just though a proverbial 'Fuck it' and wrote the first chapter. It has all of my guilty pleasure linked in. Sports, Cars, and some Amazing Music. Lovess. Rated M- Mature. Don't own anything. **

**Jones'Miss.**

******

_**Well, I thought I should start with a little explanation. Bella Swan is confident, and knows what she wants. She plays Soccer, and has played since she was 6, she played in a women's high school team until it was cut at the beginning of her Sophomore year, she Bella and her friend Megan tried out for the boys team, they got in, now she is moving to Forks, where girls play girls sports and boys get muddy running around the soccer pitch. Bella gets immediate prejudice when she said she wants to play, but will she be able to prove them wrong, or does another problem arise. **_

_******_

_**So this is chapter 1. The opener.**_

_******_

**On The Ball.**

**Chapter 1.**

Drizzle. If I had one word to describe the transition from lovely, warm, sunny Phoenix, to dull, green, overcast Forks. Yes I know there is a long way between Arizona to Washington, but I feel like I have gone from one extreme to the other. Right now sitting between and old man, that I get that weird sixth sense tingly feeling, that he may be taking a _little_ too much interest in me, or more specifically my tits. On my left side a majorly good-looking boy, sorry, Adolescent.

Wavy 'I-don't-care' sandy blonde hair that's long enough to grab a good handful of, flopping down over his eyes. His eyes, Oh my God, his eyes, and the brightest oceanic blue eyes you have ever seen. And a care free lazy grin plastered on his face round off that, but his body is another kettle of fish. Broad shoulders, with a lean but sculpted chest, his legs were obviously long with his knees cramped and pressed against the seat in front, stupid economy. He must reach about 6" 2 or over and the tan dusting his skin finished of his look.

He dressed well as well, dirty, dusty scuffed timberland, distressed jeans and a light brown polo, and a cowboy hat placed on his lap.

And I got that all from the single recommended 5 second appraising glance you give to all fit lads, I know. Be impressed.

As I turned on my iPod I noticed him glancing over at me. I hoped I looked ok. I mean I had long brunette hair that tumbled down my back in it natural ringlets, a 5" 6 athletic frame, long legs and a thin waist to match an ample chest and full lips. My brown eye shone in the light and had a doe-like innocence effect on many people, but looks can be deceiving. I closed my eye as I continued to listen to my guilty pleasure, Hollywood Undead. I put on '_Young'_ and cranked the volume up and let them overtake my senses.

Somehow through all the swearing and dirty baselines they manage to relax me and calm me down. Especially if I am stressed or angry. Plus their songs are always good fun to listen to. So, taking a deep cleansing breath I looked over what has to come for me. Today is Sunday I arrive and unpack, get ready from tomorrow, my first day at Forks High. I would have to pack my soccer bag and dress to impress. I'm thinking great pair of skinny jeans, or maybe a skirt, or a-

My headphone was pulled out of my ear, you disturb my music, and you face my wrath. I turned to see, hot blonde guy smirking at me with my head phone in his opposite ear. How Rude?! How dare he use my music, if he wants to listen he should buy his own damn stuff, anyway he would never like my music he probably likes _B2K _and _Ciara_, ughh.

"_What _the fuck are you doing?" I ask frustrated.

"Well, I was curious as what you were listening to" He answered with a slight Texan accent.

"Well?"

"Good choice." Simple and Precise, but that just pissed me off.

"Pardon, who the fuck do you think you are? You-. "He interrupted me.

"Sorry to stop that train of thought. Jasper Whitlock. And you are...?" Obviously wanted me to carry on and answer him, well he should have to work for it, after all he did steal my headphone.

"Out of your League." I answered in a deadpan Voice, keeping my face emotionless, to show I was telling the truth. To my surprise he chuckled.

"Well, you have the dirtiest music choice I have ever met in a girl before." The song had changed on my personal play list to '_Closer' _by Nine Inch Nails. I really do like this song, plus it always has this uncanny ability to get me hot.

"Good to know. But do you like the music?"

"Definitely." He answered staring straight into my eyes. Well, I was not expecting that.

"Bella Swan. Pleasure to make your acquaintance." I just couldn't hold out on him again.

"Bella, Beautiful. Fitting. Do you always listen to music like this?"

"Yes, Hollywood Undead, Nine Inch Nails, Three Days Grace, YouMeAtSix, All Time Low, Linkin' Park, Theory of a Dead man and Panic At The Disco, Hawthorne Heights, The Spill Canvas, The Academy Is... More Of course." I answer quickly listing of a few of my favourites.

"Nice."

"Uhuh. So, tell me 'bout yourself Jasper." I asked with curiosity.

"Born in Dallas, Texas. Grew up in a town called Wichita Falls, on a ranch. My parents got a divorce and I moved to Forks with my dad, where he fell in love with my friend, Roses' mum. We are now step-siblings, but fight like the real thing. I'm gonna be a junior tomorrow. I'm on the boys Soccer Team; we win the Championship every year with our Captain. Edward Cullen, one of my best friends is the captain. My friends are, Emmett McCarty, build with 100% muscle, absolutely massive but a damn good teddy bear, and loyal as fuck. Rosalie Hale, my step-sister also Emmett's Girlfriend, Blonde, tall, blue eyed, real life Barbie, but with an awesome attitude, also loves cars. Her BMW is her pride. Edward. Well, he's a good mate, got abit of an ego, but still loyal as fuck. He would like you actually. Brunettes are his thing. And last but not least is Alice Cullen, twin of Edward. But could not be any further apart in looks. She is my little Pixie, and I adore her. What 'bout you Arizona?"

Well that was a lot to take in. I guess I will find out tomorrow, although I would put money on that they are very popular.

"Well I was born in Forks, when I was 2 my parent spilt and I moved with my mum to Phoenix. I have stayed there and visited Charlie on Occasion. I Freshman Year I player Women's Varsity Soccer, the Sophomore year the team got cut and my best friend Megan and I, decided we still wanted to play and played in the Men's Varsity team and I an moving to Forks now and you do have a men's team so I'll just join." As I finished, Jasper burst out laughing.

"You... Soccer... Men?!"

"Are you quiet finished!?"

How _dare_ he, I snatched my iPod back and turned to the front bringing my knees up to my chest and staying there for the whole flight. I was seething for all of it, but by the end I had calmed down especially as HU did their job. The plane had landed the next time I looked up so I turned my iPod off.

"Look I'm Sorr—. " Jasper started but never got to finish.

"Keep it, _Dick."_

I got up and pushed past him bumping shoulders, _Hard._

Stomping off the plane, pushing past as many people as I can. Reaching baggage reclaim, I waited still seething with anger. My Leopard Print, pink edged suitcase coming towards me on the conveyor belt; I squeezed through to the front to pick it up. Pulling it easily of the conveyor belt and take a step to spin and leave quickly, as I already had my Nike hold-all. I turned and saw the one person I really did not want to see. Jasper. I glared quickly and waited for him to move out of the way. When he didn't it just wound me up just that bit more.

"Move" I implored. "_Please." _I added after I Huffed. This _boy_ really had pissed me off. He insults my passion, my life.

Jasper moved out of the way, but a smug grin on his face. I exhaled loudly and passed him making my way towards the exit and my dad.

Charlie Swan, my Father, Chief of Police in Forks. I love my dad, with his dark brown eyes and thick curly hair; he really is a great father figure. I may not have seen much of him, but he never treated me anything less than his little girl. He would buy me simple things like ice-cream rather than meaningless gifts like jewellery, and make-up. I could buy that myself, in which I have.

I spotted him and ran over screaming 'dad' as I went. He turned immediately and a massive smile appeared on his face. He knew about my Soccer, and he told me to go for the men's team, they could use another _good_ striker, rather than _Mike Newton_. Unlike my mother he tried to make it to as many games as he could and he always kept to his promises.

"Baby Girl, you are so beautiful, how was your flight?"

"Good thanks, I missed you Dad." Throwing myself to him for another hug.

"I missed you to, Baby girl." Baby Girl, was my dad's nickname for me.

"I have a surprise for you though." He exclaimed, you his hands to get his point across.

We walked out to the car park, as walking out I glared at a retreating head of blonde hair. I was so caught in what I was doing that I didn't see my dad stop, or hear him taking.

I turned around to see him stood there next to a car, well not a car, a piece of amazing machinery and art. The car that I have been dreaming about since it came out earlier this year. The low-riding body along with corners and joint made to precision and perfection, this car, was amazing, the fiery orange definitely stood out and the black engine cover made the contrast so... so... Indescribable. The long sleek body just begged for me to run my finger over. This car is a master piece, and the last in the series. The Lamborghini Murciélago LP 670-4 SuperVeloce (SV) is the last very Murciélago to be made, and the most amazing. The two door roadster made my heart beat faster.

"Well..." Charlie prompted.

"I am so envious of the person that owns that beauty."

"You have not listened to a word I said, have you." Charlie paused before carrying on. "The car is a welcome home present for me... to you, Bells"

I was astounded, how he got it, why did he get it; he is so amazing to me.

"Thank you dad." I choked out before flinging my arms around him and squeezing the life out of him.

"Well I'll put your bags in the cruiser and you can take her back to Forks, as we are in Seattle. You also might want some keys seeing as I have a feeling you would be going a little bit faster than that old thing" He said pointing his hands towards the Police Cruiser parked a little way from the Lambo.

He threw a set of keys a me on a key chain. The key chain was a simple silver piece with a bit 'B' is the middle making it stand out, it had 3 keys one. One to the Murc, Another to the house, and lastly a smaller one I guessed it was my school locker key.

"Locker key. Is the little one." He said pointing towards the small key in my palm.

I said my thank you graciously and look back to the car, _my _car, _my_ dream car. I took a deep breath and exhaled slowly while climbing into the driver's seat. The bucket seats of the Lambo made the ride more comfortable. Since there was no radio in the car I put my head phones in and picked my favourite playlist, not pressing play though. I turned the ignition key slowly almost expecting it to not work, but it did, it_ purred_ to life, with the sound of a tiger she slowly pulled out of the space and I headed towards the exit, pressing play on my iPod along the way.

I was on the highway, and travelling along at the average speed of 80 mph, which was nothing for what the Murc can do. All of a sudden a small shiny Volvo pulled out from behind me, he had been tailing me since I got out of the airport, and now what to try and over take me, foolish boys.

I let the pass me, and they started to speed up taking more cars, well I wasn't having that. I pulled out into the fast lane and pressed down on the gas pedal, the Murc instantly reacted with what can only be described as a guttural moan and picked up easily jumping to 100 catching up with those _amateurs _what my baby can do. I pushed a little farther easily going to 120 mph, cars in front of my seemed to flit to the lane on the road. Soon i was right behind the Volvo; i wasn't going to flash him to get them to move over, I was going to wait, wear the driver down, staying about a cars' length away from him.

After about a minute the Volvo pulled into the next lane, i pressed on the accelerator pushing easily back up to 100 instead of the 70 mph cruising speed. I passed them quickly and made my way into Forks and Headed for the address Charlie told me.

Parking in front of the quaint white house, i wondered again how Charlie paid for this car, seeing as it is £190,000 in British pounds for it.

I stepped out, opened to door to the house as i turned around to close the door and Shiny Silver Volvo passed the house speeding. I smirked closed the door, climbed to stairs two at a time, found the bathroom, washed my face and brushed my hair and teeth, obviously with the appropriate type of brush.

Found my bedroom and took of my sweater and jeans so i was in a thin tank top and boy shorts i climbed under the covers and fell asleep in minutes.

_******_

**Well that's Chapter one the Opener.**

_******_

**Thanks, Review. Please**

**Jones'Miss.**

**


	2. Chapter 2 Starting

**On The Ball.**

******

**So this is the next Chapter, I like writing this because it begins quicker than ' When She Arrives' ' my other FF. But anyway, I better get a move on. I just wanted to say thank you to anyone who as read my story.**

******

_**Previously:**_

_Found my bedroom and took of my sweater and jeans so I was in a thin tank top and boy shorts I climbed under the covers and fell asleep in minutes._

******

**Chapter 2. School.**

******

**I do not own any of the character, but I add my own idea in. ;]**

******

On The Ball.

Chapter 2.

I woke to a start, confused as to where I was, right, Forks. Well Monday in Forks, which is the first day I'm here _and _I've got to start school today. _Fucking great_. Climbing out of bed I stretched ad yawned, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes I looked around the room. Noticing my suitcase standing upright at the end of the bed, thinking back to yesterday, I jumped out of bed and ran to the window, looking out I saw my Murc, breathing a sigh of relief that it wasn't a dream after all.

Relieved I padded into that bathroom and turned on the shower, stripped off and stepped in. Letting the shower relax my muscles I reflected on yesterday and that jackass, Jasper. I mean how rude can you get.

I have been playing Soccer since I was six and fell in love, when our team got cut in Sophomore year we tried out of the men team, when we got in it was on the condition that we work as hard or harder than the boys, so myself and Megan trained every day after school and weekends together, soccer became our lives. It paid off though we became better than many boys on our teams and could completely runs and drills faster and more accurately that them, we gained our place by ourselves and this showed when we were first to run out on the championship game. Winning that game was the best feeling in the world.

Stepping out of the shower wrapping a towel around my body and another around my hair and walked into my room. I opened up my suitcase and took out my outfit, and my hair brush, heat protection spray, curling tongs, and my new coach black leather purse. I made quick work of drying my hair and before I curled it I had to put my clothes on. Slipping on matching maroon lace bra and boy-short set I pulled up my black tights and spilled on my day dress. The dress was Maroon and was low-cut and tight around my bust and flowed until my bum where it became tight all the way to mid-thigh were it stopped to meet my black matte tights. I looked at my body in the mirror and smiled, I may enjoy getting as dirty as the rest of them on a soccer pitch but sometimes it was nice to feel like a girl. I quickly curled and styled my hair pulling my bangs to the side and smiled in triumph as they sat perfectly on my face.

I grabbed my make-up bag and made my way back to the bathroom, I dusted a little loose powder on my face and applied a little light blush, a little eyeliner to make my eyes pop and some nude lip-gloss and I was ready to go. I was all for natural beauty enhance it not cover it. My powder was so light you could still see the freckles adorning my nose.

I smiled and nodded my head at my appearance, slipped on a long bodied boyfriend cardigan and left it open, slipped my phone and iPod into my purse. I walked back to my suitcase; I had left the best till last. Shoes. My shoes for today would be my maroon 'Summa cum Laude Oxfords' with a 4" heels and maroon and brown mixed tweed shoes highlighted with a maroon leather heel and toe this is intricately designed and looked amazing. I slide them on and tied them up with a perfect bow at the front.

I picked up my free standing iPod speakers so my music could blast while I was in my Baby. Walking down stairs I saw a note on the counter, I guessed it was from Charlie.

_Hey Kid,_

_Have_ _a good first day baby Girl._

_Dad x_

Charlie was never very good at sentiments.

School started at 8 and it was now 7:30 I decided it was time to go as I needed to get my time-table. I picked up my soccer bag and purse, heading out to the door I grabbed my keys and locked up.

Stepping down towards my Baby I broke into a huge smile. I slipped into the drivers' seat and put my soccer bag in the passenger seat with my iPod speakers on top of it I plugged in my iPod chose my playlist and let it play loud. 'Second Chance' by ShineDown started and I sung along to the lyrics as a drove to school.

I passed it yesterday on my way in so it was easy to find. I was there in about 10 minutes, I revved my engine making to turn as well as a new song, I smiled at the song it is one of my favourites. 'Animal I Have Become' by Three Days Grace.

As I got into the parking lot I had a look around and noticed most cars are either old or old and dented. Except a cherry red BMW M3 and a familiar silver Volvo. I smirked and pulled in a nearby parking spot, leaving my music on till the chorus as it is my favourite. I turned it up loud not caring if people heard my music, I enjoyed it. I sang along to the chorus while people gathered around my baby.

I would get my soccer stuff after school, instead of lugging it around all day. I decided to make and entrance I let Three Days Grace finished and turned it off, the whole car park became silent waiting for me. Thank god for black tinted windows, their probably expecting a boy now. I put my iPod and Speakers into my purse took the keys from the ignition. Opened up the Scissor windows and swung my legs out, I heard a gasp. I smirked and pulled the rest of me out, I heard another smirk. I took a step shut the door locked it and walked through the crowd each person splitting in half like the red sea, I gave no-one eye contact.

Until I saw a group of 5 people by the Volvo and BMW. I recognised Jasper, Smirked and gave a sarcastic wave and walked into the main office.

I saw an older lady with dyed red hair and black rimmed glasses.

"Hello, my name is Isabella Swan, I am new here."

"Oh, Right Of course dear, hold on a sec." She Answered.

"Ok."

I waited for about a minute and she came back with three sheets of paper.

"Here you are dear, your time-table, a map of the school, and this is a note by the principal to give to Coach Clapp. He will understand. You do know if you got on the team you would be the first girl to do so?" she asked.

"Yes I do know that, and I realise that some of the team may be against me playing Soccer, but it's what I love, and I have trained hard enough for it. And thank you for my time-table. I better go to class now, bye"

"Good by dear." She said as she turned back to her ancient computer.

I turned and walked out of the office and towards the main building.

******

**E. POV**

"Wake Up!" screamed an overly excited Pixie name Alice. I groaned and rolled over, once to many and rolled straight off the bed and landed with a thump. Alice a started to giggle.

"Ok, you can fuck off now, I'm up."

"See you downstairs" she skipped out of the room.

I managed to untangle myself from the covers; I never knew how I got so catch up in it. But its ok I only sleep in boxers so I don't over heat at night, that is unless I have a hot dream, but my dream last night was interesting to say the least. I was the owner of this amazing Lamborghini I saw yesterday after picking up Jasper from Seattle airport yesterday. I was driving like the dude was yesterday, defiantly one of my top 5 dreams, ever.

Jasper Whitlock is one of my best friends he also plays for the school soccer team just like me, the only difference, I'm better. I am captain after all. But he is cool, and a pretty good guy, he adores Alice. Alice, the Pixie thing that it latter known as my twin. Short, she is only about 5 ft at most; she often wears heels which evens her and Jasper out a bit. My other friend Emmett McCarthy is a beast, he is fucking huge, not a tall as Jasper or me, but he is packed on muscle, if we didn't have to do drug tests before games, I would have thought he was on steroids, but obviously not. Then there's Rose, she is Emmett's Girl and _everybody_ knows it, he is very protective of her, but she is good looking with long wavy blonde hair and bright blue eyes, she's tallish about 5"9 but she still wears however many inch heels that are obscene, but she's cool, a girly girl but with a tom-by streak, she loves cars and her M3 was her baby. She even tuned up my Volvo last year for my birthday.

I stepped in the shower, letting the water relax my muscles, but in can't shake this feeling I have in the pit of my stomach, oh well, Jessica will probably try to get me into the janitors closet that shit never happens. Jessica is a slut, and to be honest it's disgusting, so is Lauren, I would not even touch them with a 10ft barge pole.

I stepped out wrapped a towel around my waist and strode back into my room, today was the first day of my Junior year, I had soccer tryouts after school, I wonder if anyone else is willing to try and get on our team, if they do they would be very lucky. We are the best team in the Olympics Peninsula and Washington state, we are also very proud of that title and are not willing to give that up to some freshman who thinks that they have some talent, it takes practice and raw talent, when i wanted to play i spent every night either practicing, training drills, or at the gym, Soccer became my life, my passion.

I dropped my towel, i loved that feeling of air whipping around my body in the morning it wakes me up. I walked to my dresser picked out some boxer-briefs and slipped on the black with green waist band ones on. I pair of dark wash blue jeans and a green polo, i ran my hand through my slightly damp hair, it never knew how to cooperate, but that seems to be ok. The reddish brown colour was different but with my green eyes it was what Alice called a _contrast_ whatever that means. I put on my black hoodie and timberlands and walked downstairs into the kitchen.

Alice was sitting on Jaspers lap. He was already here. I give them a lift to school in my Volvo, and Rose and Emmett go in her BMW M3.

"Morning. Are we leaving early or late oh little one?" i asked.

"Early. 5 minutes sounds good. What about you jazz?"

"5 minutes is fine, baby." He answered.

I went to the fridge and pulled out the orange juice, getting a glass, I set it down on the counter and poured it to the brim. Picking up an apple from the fruit bowl to eat.

"Dude, you remember that girl i was talking about on the way back after my flight yesterday?" Jasper asked.

"Yes, a little brunette you said."

"She said she wants to play for the Men's' soccer team." He said chuckling.

"Where is she going, i hope Beaver. They could give us something to look at instead of those ugly ass cheerleaders."

"Yeah she certainly as something to look at."

"OI! What about me?!" Alice screeched as she slapped Jasper on the chest, it did not look light.

"Baby, nobody looks as good as you." I gagged at his remark.

"We should be going, don't want to be late for the first day in Junior year." I say effectively changing the subject.

As we all got up stretched slightly and walked toward the front door, grabbing our coats, and i grabbed the keys, slipping my iPhone into my pocket and my bag from the floor.

Alice and Jasper were already in the Volvo when i climbed into the front seat. Turning the ignition i backed out of the drive-way and headed to school.

It was a quiet ride to school and with my driving we made it their in a short amount of time, meaning we had a lot of time to spare. We got out and leaned against my car waiting for Rose and Emmett. Since they have been together they always drive to school together, sometimes in his Jeep Wrangler in Black, with black tinted windows he looked either part of a mob or a secret service vehicle.

They both pulled up in Rose's BMW and smiled.

"Pixie!" both Emmet and Rose shouted as they climbed out of the car.

They raced towards her and Emmett won, picking Alice up and spinning her muttering things about how small but grown up she looked. And Rose turned to us. She ran straight into me and wrapped her arms around me.

"Good to see you Bro." She says. Even though we are not related we are close, and we count each other as family. We have a brother/sister relationship rather than just a plain friendship. We are all leaning against my Car waiting for the first bell to ring.

We have about 5 minutes left, we all hear a rumble of an engine. It sounds near so everyone in the parking lot turns towards the entrance trying to catch a glimpse of the new pupil arriving today, knowing us in forks it's either gonna be a overly confident dick, or a oil-faced geek. The engine noise gets bigger. You can see the light bulb go on above Rosalie's head then Emmett's and then it finally clicks in mine. The reason is, the engine is _supercharged._ Great, this person actually is a complete dick-head from just the car. The engine noise died down and i heard the opening rifts to one of my favourite songs. '_Animal i Have Become' Three Days Grace_. So it was defiantly a guy.

I saw a flash of Orange, before another, a car travelling along the road up to the school. I could only see the colour through the flora that surrounded the school.

A car turned into the parking lot, everyone's head snap to it. There was one of the many cars i would kill to have. The 2009 Lambo Merc. Orange, well he is not trying to fit into the back ground by any stretch of the imagination. I snuck a glance at my friends, Rose let out a low Whistle, Emmett shook his head in disbelief. Jasper did a double take and mutters some sort of explicit. Then, it clicked, this was the Lambo that passed us on the way back from the airport yesterday, well at least he could drive properly, and he knew how to handle the car, especially a car with such amazing power.

The car stop and parks across the lot from us, we can still hear the song pumping through the speakers.

The song finished, and everyone went quiet not talking. The door to the car opened, a person's legs slipped out, gasps filled the air in the parking lot, the first thing i saw were two high heeled feet, then black shapely legs, slowly more this _person_.

Then she stepped out of the car, her mahogany air spiralled down her back, she wore a little dress with black tights, making the pale tone of her face stand out, and almost glow. She was gorgeous. I had to have her, and she would be mine, before the end of the day

She scanned the parking lot, and stopped when her gaze swept over the area where we were standing, she smirked and gave a small wave, sarcastic I'm guessing, she then rolled her pretty brown eyes, and turned away.

"She is mine." I state still staring at her.

Everyone watched her walk towards the main entrance, and anyone in her way just parted, like she was Moses to the fucking red sea.

"The car, that car... the drive... over takes... Edward... plane... Soccer... Girl, Girl."

**A.N well that's chapter 2. Hope you enjoyed reading, chapter three will hopefully be up in not too long.**

**Review if you want i love to read reviews.**

**Hann..**


End file.
